


So close

by love_antibiotics4



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inspired by The Walking Dead, OC, The Walking Dead References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_antibiotics4/pseuds/love_antibiotics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali (the OC) is dating Rick. Ali and Beth are best friends. Ricks group is going to save Beth after she is captured. The death of Ali's friend is to much to bare and she runs into some trouble with some walkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. If this does well I'll add a chapter 2 but for now it's a one shot. hope you guys like it!:)

Beth was in the middle of us all, hugging Noah as he was wrongfully being forced to stay in a place he despised   
"I knew you'd be back" dawn said smugly  
Beth had rag in her eyes   
"no no no" I thought as Beth approached Dawn   
"I get it now" Beth said calmly then swiftly jabbed a small pair of scissors through Dawns shoulder  
the room was silent when in the blink of an eye Dawn wiped out her gun and shot Beth point blank through her head.  
with the gun shot ringing through my ears, my heart stopped Tyrees grabbing hold of my arm as I instinctively began to walk toward my lifeless best friends body but then another shot rang through my ears barely effecting me. dawn dropped dead righ next to Beth. I managed to slip out of Tyrees' tight grip and slowly walked towards Beth, collapsing into the ground holding her in my arms, her blood quickly covering my body. my eyes were blurry from the tears unwillingly flowing down my cheeks , my throat felt tight, my heart felt as if it had just shattered into a thousand pieces and the overwhelming feeling of nausea consumed me.  
I could hear faint words being spoken above me   
"Ali, Ali"  
I heard faintly as i felt a pressure on my shoulder gently shaking me.  
it was Rick. after what seemed like seconds, but I'm sure it was at least 10 minutes, Rick forced me onto my feet, his arms being the only things supporting me as my legs felt like jello. he hugged me for a moment as I struggled to break free of the strong, captive hold he had on me, but he wasn't budging. he then swooped my body up, my arms wrapped around his neck. I couldn't shake the feeling of heart break. i looked over his shoulder as we existed the building watching Daryl carry out Beth's limp body. that's when I realized my best friend, she was a sister to me. she was the only person I had back at the prison up until those last couple weeks when Rick confessed his feelings for me. she was someone I trusted with everything, someone who knew how to calm you down in a time of crisis. I couldn't imagine a world without her in it. she had been gone for what seemed like forever and now we finally had her back, only to have her ripped away from us... forever.   
I finally was able to wiggle my way out of ricks arms, but he still held a firm grip on my wrist that was already leaving a red mark on my sensitive skin.   
"let me go"I cried out in a voice I've never even heard myself which showed Rick how serious I was. he began to run after me but I heard Carol stop him saying   
"she needs to be alone right now. she needs to grieve"  
I ran into the surrounding woods, I didn't know what I was doing all I knew is I felt a need to run, run away from all the pain and hurt. It didn't take too long for me to capture the attention of a small group of walkers. there were 9 of them, I easily took out the first 4 but then on the 5th walker I began to walk in a backwards motion when I tripped over a bear trap. my foot was stuck and 4 walkers were headed towards me. I let out a scream quickly coming to terms with the fact that it was all over, there was nothing I could do now. this is how I died... but out of no where out came Rick, effortlessly finishing off the last 4 then quickly releasing me from the trap. I had the sharpest pain imaginable piercing my left foot when Rick gathered my tired, beaten up body into his arms   
"what are you doing! do you know what you mean to me!? Or better yet do you know what it would do to me if I lost you?!?" he cried out, actual tears running down his face   
I was speechless, what was I supposed to say?   
Rick cupped my tear stained face into his dirt covered hands kissing me several times finally stopping for breath, gently saying  
"I love you Ali, I am in love with you, don't ever leave me, especially not like that" he then buried his head into my shoulder and hugged me tightly   
"I love you too Rick" I let out in a soft voice   
as he then kissed me one last time, he then picked me up, walking us back to the rest of the group. Ricks love for me was the only thing that could comfort me in my time of grief.


End file.
